A force to be reckoned withAnnie Barnes
by scottiedog
Summary: The Five-0 team except Danny meets Bucky and Annie Barnes for the first time. one shot could be more.
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters or Hawaii Five-0. They belong to Marvel Worldwide, Inc. and Walt Disney Company and Five-0 belongs to CBS Productions Studios.

Spoilers: Season 7 Episode 1

Part 3 of Bucky and Annie

Bucky watched Annie from the west wall of the Five-0 offices. He had been leaning on the wall with his left foot planted on the wall itself, with hands in his pockets as he watched her pace back and forth. Apparently Annie was friends with not only the King of Wakanda but Detective Danny Williams as well.

"Doll, your gonna put a hole through the floor with your pacing," Bucky said with an annoyed tone. In truth Annie was making him dizzy.

Annie stopped pacing and realized Bucky was right. She mussed up her hair in frustration. Annie was glad that Danny had kept his word and informed HPD of their arrival just this morning.

As they both waited for the Governor's task force to return, they both thought of the turn of events that them both to Hawaii.

Annie thought of the present that King T'Challa had presented to her before her wedding to Bucky, a panther necklace. She was now a honorary family member. What made you eyes light up though was the present Bucky had presented to her two months prior. He had found or had asked for his dog tags from the war. Annie would cherish them both.

Bucky began smirking as he thought of Annie walking down the aisle in a vintage traditional wedding dress from the 1940's. His eyes had bugged out a little and his jaw had dropped. The dress had hugged her every curve of her body. He had barely felt when Steve closed his jaw shut. What impressed him the most though was King T'Challa including him into his family by putting a black panther on his prosthetic arm. He would treasure the gesture for a long time.

Their musings however was cut short by Bucky's cell phone chirping. He picked it up and answered it, "Barnes"

"Sgt Barnes this is Sgt Duke Lukela down in HPD. Detective Kelly phoned in on behalf of Detective Williams," Duke sighed, he knew the whole story, he just wanted to warn them about the tornado heading Bucky and Annie's way, "Danny is hot under the collar about the current stunt that Commander McGarrett has done, and that he and his cousin Kono will stay clear."

Bucky sighed with Duke, there was already tension in the air from waiting, "Thanks Duke, I'll let Annie know," and disconnected the call with the Sgt.

Danny's mad," Bucky had met the Detective two weeks prior to the wedding and had bonded over their best friends doing stupid stunts. "Apparently Steve chased a suspect and over did it."

Annie's eyes went wide and then narrowed just as quickly. She had heard the stories of Commander McGarrett and wanted to bop him in the head for his stupid stunts.

Annie and Bucky had always communicated through the special bond that they shared and this time it was no different, as they waited for the Five-0 team arrived back at the office.

As Danny and the team entered the office they noticed the tension in the air. Chin had gone to his office to write his report. Danny looked around as he entered his office and saw the couple who were standing close together. He recognized them in seconds, Bucky and Annie Barnes. Danny's face conveyed what he was feeling and Kono, bless her picked it up.

"What's with the smile?" Kono smiled as well. She was glad to see any smile after the day they all had.

"You see that couple?" Pointing his head toward the other side of the room between Steve and Danny's office.

"Yeah," Kono answered. She had seen the couple and thought the guy was hot.

"That's Bucky and Annie Barnes. I've known Annie before she went to parts unknown. She received her teaching credential in New York and a Psychology degree via correspondence from New York to Germany. She moved to Wakanda after the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D. Annie met Bucky last spring." Shaking his head just slightly, " I'll let them tell you their story. They came to Hawaii about a week ago for their honeymoon. Annie has been trained in self-defense by Bucky's team and Bucky himself. You'll like her Kono. She is a force to be reckoned with."

"You would know wouldn't you Daniel," Annie said with a smirk on her face and a raised right eyebrow. She had finished her quiet conversation with Bucky moments before and headed to Danny's office to meet his team.

"You had to bring that up," Danny's Jersey accent came out with his usual sarcasm. Annie had put Danny on the mat, while he was visiting Wakanda and standing up with Bucky for their wedding.

Annie grinned at Danny; then introduced herself to the other person in the room. "Hi, I'm Annie Barnes."

Kono shook her hand, "Kono Kalakaua," She glanced behind Annie and then looked back at Annie who was smiling with pride and love.

"Kono, I'd like you to meet my husband James Barnes."

Bucky smiled at Annie's formal introduction, "Just call me Bucky. Annie and my Ma only call me James."

Kono looked at Bucky with admiration, Annie was a lucky girl. He was almost as handsome as Adam. Kono shook Bucky's hand, "What does Bucky stand for?"

"It's short for Buchanan," replied Bucky in a quiet but observant voice. He had looked at Kono and had noticed the way she handled herself in her comfortable enviroment. She was tense but loose which told Bucky that Kono knew how to handle herself.

Steve sat in his office chair with his eyes closed and let out an exhausted breath. He was loathed to admit it but Danny was right; if he didn't take care of himself he would be right back in the hospital. His stitches were itching and his back ached. He glanced up after calming himself down just a bit and noticed the guests visiting Danny. When Kono shook the man's hand, Steve had noticed that the sleeve of the left arm had moved just enough for him to see silver and his eyes widened a fraction. He had heard the stories from the military community about a soldier from World War II that had just been pardoned and was back in the states. Steve's curiosity was peaked, what was this man doing in his office, so he decided to meet the man and left his office to great their guests.

Danny saw Steve coming out of his office. "Incoming" he muttered softly. He knew with Bucky's advanced hearing that he was able to hear him.

Bucky tensed ready for a fight. He had heard Danny and didn't want to cause trouble but it seemed trouble followed him even when he didn't want or need it.

Annie noticed Bucky's posture and prepared herself to defend her husband if need be, although from seeing Danny out of the corner of her eye, she knew this was her new patient.

Danny was leaning on the front of his desk when Steve walked up to his office and to the people in it and geared for a confrontation. Hope for the best prepare for the worst.

"Hey Danno, want to introduce your guests?" said Steve in his not so subtle way of demanding. He winced inside, that question came out harsher than he had intended.

Danny gave out a long suffering sigh, "Fine Papa Bear."

"Bucky and Annie Barnes, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett leader of the Five-0 task force."

Annie nodded her head slightly to the Commander and watched him sag just slightly before her eyes. She wanted let her new patient know what she thought of his antics, "So you're the one who that thought it was okay to chase suspects over rooftops when he had just been released from the hospital?"

Steve was taken back by the bluntness of this woman. He happened to glance at Danny and saw him smirking like he was enjoying the show. Steve winced for a millisecond but the woman's next words confirmed that she saw his body shift.

Reading Commander McGarrett's expression correctly, "Obviously you can't because your putting more pressure right leg than your left. Your back hurts and if I don't miss my guess, your back feels bruised."

McGarrett put his head down in defeat. This woman had just nailed him to the wall. "Who are you again?" He was just about ready to collapse in front of their guests. His body was betraying him.

"Punk 2," Bucky replied as he watched his wife ream the commander a new one.

Annie heard Bucky and smirked, 'Yup' she thought, they had another punk on their hands.' Annie then noticed the Commander's posture and demanded rather quickly, "Danny get me a chair."

Danny immediately went into action and brought over one of his guest chairs for Steve to sit in; he and Annie guided Steve to the chair and ignored the defiant look that Steve was sending their way. Once Steve was settled he asked his question. "Why are all smirking at me?"

"You, thinking your invisible when you are not, example a: you sitting in that chair when you were minutes before sagging on feet. Steve, you're human and Annie was just reminding you of that fact," Danny said with his arms wrapped around his chest. "Annie is going to be taking time out of her honeymoon with Buck to make sure you take care of yourself while we are out chasing down leads," seeing Steve's mouth in protest, Danny held up his hand, "this is not up for discussion. Bucky will be here to reinforcement it," Shrugging his shoulders "back up if you will."

Kono was loving this couple already; she couldn't wait to tell Chin about Bucky and Annie Barnes. Their fearless Commander had just met his match with this couple and she could see both being around for awhile. As Kono turned to leave, she watched Annie take Steve's pulse and watched as Bucky stood likk a sentry making sure their fearless leader stayed off his feet. She was thankful for the new friends who would be able to wrangle their Commander in taking care of himself, so that he could live to fight another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a long day. Trying to find the kidnapped girls were a chore but they all rallied together and were able to put the pieces together. The team was thankful that the P.I. would be hanging up his shingle soon, but with out him the case would have been delayed.

Kono was weary as she headed to her parked car. Her shoulders were tense from having to hold her sniper rifle on some tied rope that was tided the side of the helicopter to make an impossible shot. She hated killing people. It tore at her soul; even if she had to protect an innocent life from certain death. After putting the sniper rifle in the at Kono leaned on her car and she took a deep breath and played over the events that happened in her mind. From a sniper's point of view it was a good shoot, although from a human perspective it was frustrating. Why did people have to be so doggone thoughtless? Kono would never know.

Once she arrived back at the office, she carried her sniper case to the armory, to clean it and put it away for another day. As she was passing by her office she noticed that Bucky Barnes was sitting in the open area of Five-0 headquarters. Thinking he was asleep she continued her way to the armory, boy was she wrong.

"Nice shot Kono," Bucky said as he watched Kono's body language tense under hooded eyelids.

"It was," Kono said flatly.

Bucky put his feet down and rose from his seat in the chair and went to Kono's side. "Kono?" Bucky was concerned with the obvious flat tone.

Kono looked at Bucky. Her eyes full of regret and sorrow. Bucky knew that look well. He had, had that same feeling every time a memory surfaced.

"Why do people pay money to be thoughtless and then wind up expendable because of the choices they make?"

There was never a good answer to Kono's question. Bad guys tended to be thoughtless because all they see is dollar signs or it's a woman they think that they love. "I don't know. That is a hard question to answer. All I can tell you is that they made their choices. Whether they live or die they have made their choice. The guy that you shot today made his choice to be a kidnapper and all around bad guy."

"Thank you for answering me honestly"

"Your welcome and one sniper to another that was a good shot; difficult yes but a good shoot."

"Where's Annie?" Kono changed the subject to get back to happier thoughts.

"Annie is with Danny and Rachel. Apparently Rachel is divorcing Stan, they all needed moral support and she thought it would be a good idea to have a partial mediator just in case things got difficult." Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"No news is good news I take it?"

Bucky nodded his head. "Go clean your rifle and I'll text Annie to pick me up."

"Thanks Bucky"

Bucky smiles a little, "Anytime"


End file.
